1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for estimating construction projects, and more particularly, to such systems and methods that allow estimates involving roofs on buildings to be created remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
The information provided below is not admitted to be part of the present invention, but is provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader.
Homeowners typically ask several roofing contractors to provide written estimates to repair or replace a roof on a house. Heretofore, the homeowners would make an appointment with each roofing contractor to visit the house to determine the style of roof, take measurements, and to inspect the area around the house for access and cleanup. Using this information, the roofing contractor then prepares a written estimate and then timely delivers it to the homeowner. After receiving several estimates from different roofing contractors, the homeowner then selects one.
There are factors that impact the roofing contractor's ability to provide a timely written estimate. One factor is the size of the roof contractor's company and the location of the roofing jobs currently underway. Most roof contractors provide roofing services and estimates to building owners over a large geographical area. Larger roof contractor companies hire one or more trained individuals who travel throughout the entire area providing written estimates. With smaller roofing contractors, the owner or a key trained person is appointed to provide estimates. With both types of companies, roofing estimates are normally scheduled for buildings located in the same area on a particular day. If an estimate is needed suddenly at a distant location, the time for travel and the cost of commuting can be prohibitive. If the roofing contractor is a small company, the removal of the owner or key person on a current job site can be time prohibitive.
Another factor that may impact the roofing contractor's ability to provide a written estimate is weather and traffic.
Recently, solar panels have become popular. In order to install solar panels, the roof's slope, geometrical shape, and size as well as its orientation with respect to the sun all must be determined in order to provide an estimate of the number and type of solar panels required. Unfortunately, not all roofs on a building are proper size, geometrical shape, or orientation for use with solar panels.
What is needed is a system that allows a roof to be quickly and easily measured and that does not require the estimator to physically travel to the building to take measurements. Such measurements can then be used to prepare an estimate to repair or replace the roof or install equipment thereon.